


Borgias Are (The Loneliest Planet)

by lolachrome



Category: Planetarium, Sufjan Stevens, The Borgias
Genre: Multi, Video Format: Streaming, video format: m4v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:23:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolachrome/pseuds/lolachrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father of light, father of death, give us your wisdom, give us your breath.<br/>The Borgias meets Planetarium</p><p>Music: Jupiter, from Planetarium by Sufjan Stevens, Bryce Dessner, and Nico Muhly</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borgias Are (The Loneliest Planet)

DL the m4v (23 MB) [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?ny562owb8scqvco)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist: Season Two of The Borgias matched too beautifully with the giddy grandeur that is Planetarium, a combined effort of Sufjan Stevens, Bryce Dessner, and Nico Muhly. Planetarium doesn't yet exist officially as a release, but search youtube and you can experience it in video form.


End file.
